


Сила искусства

by seane, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [7]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: Ви находит еще один выход из истории с биочипом. Или выход находит ее.
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: тексты G-T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Сила искусства

— Такие вот дела, мама Уэллс, — говорит Ви. Неловко пожимает плечами.

Они сидят с бутылками пива, но почти не пьют. Мама Уэллс смотрит мимо Ви.

— Это — тот самый чип, из-за которого умер Джеки?

— Да.

— И теперь ты тоже умираешь.

Ви снова пожимает плечами. Делает глоток. За время разговора пиво стало теплым, но в принципе вкус не противный. Пить можно.

Из этого и состоит жизнь, ведь так? Смиряешься то с одним дерьмом, то с другим. Потеплевшее пиво — такая мелочь по сравнению с Джонни и всей этой лажей.

— Хорошо, что ты мне рассказала, Ви, — говорит вдруг мама Уэллс. — Жаль, что так поздно, однако он, кажется, еще здесь. Есть один тип. Он из Ньюпорта, но бывает в Найт-сити наездами. У него... особые возможности.

Ви ждет, что мама Уэллс скажет: «Он поможет тебе пробраться в Микоши». Но та говорит:

— Я даже спрашивала его, не может ли он вернуть Джеки...

И надежда Ви гаснет. «Особые возможности», как же. Задурить голову матери, потерявшей сына, проще простого. Но вслух Ви этого не произносит. Если кто-то решил поиграть с мамой Уэллс, она, Ви, должна найти этого уебка и поиграть на его голове. Отличный выйдет ударный инструмент.

Последнее время ассоциации у нее сплошь музыкальные.

— Его зовут Кортез. Он точит зуб на корпорации не меньше, чем твой Сильверхенд. Считает их сосредоточием зла.

«Еще один боец для вторжения в Микоши», — говорит Джонни в ее голове.

«Может быть. Нужно на него посмотреть».

— Вы меня познакомите с этим Кортезом? — произносит наконец Ви, решая тем самым свою судьбу.

Вечером в баре, слушая ровный гул голосов, Ви греет в руках стакан с каким-то коктейлем. День, начатый с теплого пива, к выпивке не располагает.  
— Ви! — раздается позади нее голос мамы Уэллс.

Стакан возвращается на барную стойку. Ви оборачивается. Рядом с мамой Уэллс стоит высокий мексиканец с длинными черными волосами. Весь он какой-то узкий и острый, будто стилет. Черные глаза смотрят пронзительно. «Джеки бы он понравился», — думает отчего-то Ви.

Джонни тотчас появляется, стоит, привалившись плечом к стене. Присвистывает: «Ишь какой».

— Сеньора Уэллс рассказала мне о вашей небольшой проблеме, — говорит этот тип. Кортез, кажется. Да, Кортез.

В мире, где достаточно нужного софта, чтобы понимать и говорить на любом языке, его нарочитый акцент режет слух.

«Небольшой проблеме?» — Джонни, похоже, злится.

— Думаю, да, небольшой, — говорит Кортез, словно отвечает на его вопрос. — Ведь вы оба еще живы. Сеньорита, сеньор, пойдемте. Нам явно стоит поговорить.

— Вы его видите! — вырывается у Ви.

Она давно научилась держать язык за зубами, но порой от неуместным восклицаний никуда не деться. Они — словно реплики актеров на сцене — должны двигать сюжет туда, куда хочется автору.

— Не в том смысле, который вы имеете в виду, сеньорита, — неторопливо и церемонно отвечает Кортез. — Я, конечно, вижу, что вас двое. Две души, запертые в одном теле.

«У меня давно уже нет души», — Джонни и в самом деле зол. Да что там, он в ярости.

— Но зрение позволяет мне смотреть только на вас, сеньорита. Пойдемте. Такие разговоры на людях не ведут. Сеньора Уэллс любезно уступила нам свой кабинет.

В кабинете их ждет гитара — лежит на столе, будто гигантская кошка. Ви вспоминает кота, который остался дома. Порой ей кажется, что этот кот немного ненастоящий. Так и гитара, лежащая на столе, отчего-то кажется слегка призрачной.

— Я не в силах помочь всем, — говорит Кортез, когда дверь за ними закрывается. — Но вам двоим... Кто знает. Вы не та, кого я жду, однако и в вас что-то есть, толика дара, маленькая, ненадежная, будто свеча, мерцающая в ночи.

— Я не понимаю, — устало сообщает Ви.

— Искусство, сеньорита. В искусстве заключена особая правда, способная открывать любые двери. Сыграйте мне.

Ви привычно тянется за таблетками, но Кортез говорит:

— Нет, сеньорита, сыграйте сами. Найдите сеньора Джонни у себя внутри. Ведь он там.

«Да, мать твою, — думает Ви, подхватывая гитару. — Он там».

— Найдите его, сеньорита.

И она ищет — своего внутреннего мудака и засранца, массового убийцу Джонни Сильверхенда. Что самое странное, находит. Прикрывая глаза, берет первый аккорд, а дальше ритм ведет ее сам. Болят пальцы, ритм бьется в ее руках.

— Да! — В голосе Кортеза слышно ликование. — Вот оно! Смотрите, сеньорита.

Ви открывает глаза и видит — нечто. Сияющее, огромное, оно висит посреди кабинета мамы Уэллс, отбрасывая странные отсветы на обыденные предметы, превращая все в фантасмагорию.

Джонни матерится, Ви стоит молча и смотрит.

— Да, — говорит Кортез. — Искусство... Все дело в искусстве. — Он улыбается задумчиво, глядя на сияющую кляксу, зависшую в воздухе. — А теперь послушайте меня и очень внимательно. Там, за этим порталом, вы оба сможете прожить долгую жизнь. Но если вы вернетесь...

— Умрем, — подсказывает Ви.

Она давно сжилась с этим прогнозом, привыкла к нему. О, конечно, она не сдалась. Но все же...

— Да, сеньорита. 

— Что там, за этим «порталом»?

— Мир, — говорит Кортез, — живой и прекрасный. Идите, взгляните на него.

«Это какое-то наебалово», — бормочет Джонни.

Но Ви все надоело: эта ситуация, гитара в руках, Кортез с его акцентом. Джонни. Вечно он недоволен.

Как была, с гитарой в руках, Ви делает шаг вперед. Идет, как вошла бы в забегаловку враждебной банды, как вошла когда-то в здание Арасаки. А дальше — лишь сияющий свет, будто в этих дурацких рассказах о посмертном опыте. «Джеки, — думает Ви. — Если я умираю, то, может, мы встретимся. Ох и поржешь ты надо мной, дружище».

Но она не умирает. Ви падает на траву, и запахи — море, зелень, чистая земля — на миг ее оглушают. Воздух так пронзительно свеж, что все вокруг кажется нереальным.

— Твою мать! Я жив! — слышит она крик. — Я жив! Ви!

Кто-то хватает ее за плечи — живой рукой и металлической, — кто-то тискает ее в объятьях, орет на ухо. Тренькает упавшая на землю гитара.

Ви наконец высвобождается. Да, Джонни жив, это определенно он. И она сама чувствует себя — ну, нормально. Как до всей этой ламбуды с биочипом. Вот только сияющей кляксы больше нигде нет, и это Ви слегка беспокоит.

Дорога вьется по холму вниз, а там внизу — море и средневековый какой-то, непривычный город.

Джонни — вот же неугомонный тип — уже отловил какого-то аборигена и тормошит его:

— Где мы? Что это за место?

Показывает жестами, злится на бормочущего на своем языке старика. А тот наконец понимает и тыкает рукой вниз:

— Меркурия. Меркурия.

Город, значит, называется Меркурия. Ви подхватывает гитару: не в ее правилах разбрасываться вещами, не станешь использовать, так продашь, и говорит Джонни:

— Пошли. Посмотрим, что там за Меркурия.

Солнце светит им в спины, и тени — две тени — ложатся на пыльную дорогу, бегут впереди, будто указывая путь.


End file.
